


June 4, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a creature struck Amos, it sent the latter sliding across the ground.





	June 4, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

After a creature struck Amos, it sent the latter sliding across the ground and never viewed Supergirl flying.

THE END


End file.
